joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisk the DETERMINED
Summary Frisk the DETERMINED is a ten year old girl that is the guardian of SOULs and is Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)s crush. CUZ BREAD DOES NOT KNOW ANY CRAPDOO ABOUT HER Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely far higher normally (A DETERMINED LV1). 2-B in Wolf Form. At least 2-B in Dragon Form. Far Higher with DT (Could only "briefly" fight an "At least 2-A" being Elmo) | At least 2-A, likely far higher normally (Stated to possess several levels of infinites more power than before). High 1-B with Hyper Rainbow Scythe (She managed to cut through every single plane of existence with a slash). Far Higher with DT. Key: Pre-God Elmo | Post-God Elmo Name: Frisk the DETERMINED Origin: Undertale (Amino) Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Young girl capable of creating other SOULs with the sheer power of her DETERMINATION (Human Form), A wolf with an oddly red tail (Wolf Form), D.A.N.G.E.R.O.U.S. (Dragon Form), Guardian of SOULs, A Frisk, Azzy's Crush Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, SOUL Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly to High-Godly with DT, unknown otherwise), Infinite DETERMINATION, Able to use her infinite DT at near death, Ressurection, Healing, Weapon Proficiency, Space-Time Destruction, Existence Erasure (ERASED a tree), Wind Manipulation (Can create vortexes), Heat Manipulation, Fire Creation/Manipulation (Mastery), Teleportation, Extremely Good Battle Tactican (Could succesfully keep up with Alex's, Bread's and Lord Asriel's attacks), Can summon any SOUL and SOUL Trait from her own SOUL (Her SOUL is the "The Gateway of SOULs"), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Time Paradox Immunity, Reality Manipulation, Self-Resurrection, Immortality (Type 3), Matter Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Resistance to SOUL Manipulation, Resistance to Time, Reality, Existence, Memory and 4th Wall Related Abilities (Due to her absurdly high concentration of DETERMINATION), IDK (Could come up with anything via DETERMINATION) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Can ERASE anything she touches, Causality Manipulation, Power Granting, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Attacks, Inner-Conceptual Manipulation, Able to affect acausal and timeless beings, Able to do impossible feats, Ability to UNDO and REDO, 4th Wall Breaking, and likely many, many other abilities (But she disappeared ;u;) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely far higher normally (Had an AT value of 50). Multiverse Level in Wolf Form (Had an AT value of 1,000). At least Multiverse Level in Dragon Form (Her AT value was 1,000,000,000). Far Higher with DT (Able to push back a multiversal sized drill with consecutive attacks); Ignores Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic; Ignores Durability via erasing her opponent from existence | At least Multiverse Level+, likely far higher normally (Stated to possess several levels of infinites more power than before). High Hyperverse Level with Hyper Rainbow Scythe. Far Higher with DT; Ignores Durability with all of her attacks Speed: Transonic with Supersonic+ in short bursts and attack speed (Described Supersonic as impossible to react to, although she did slam through one-hundred walls at Supersonic+ speeds). Unknown in Wolf Form (Likely higher). Unknown in Dragon Form (She was moving slower than her human form). Far Higher with DT (Made FTL+ lightning and even kept up with God Elmo) | Unknown (Significantly faster than before). Immeasurable attack speed with Hyper Rainbow Scythe (Crossed every single plane of existence in an instant). Far Higher with DT Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Thew a giant boulder at Bread). Unknown in Dragon Form. Far Higher with DT | Unknown (Significantly stronger than before). Far Higher with DT Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely far higher normally. Multiverse Class in Wolf Form. At least Multiverse Class in Dragon Form. Far Higher with DT | At least Multiverse+ Class, likely far higher normally (Stated to possess several levels of infinites more power than before). High Hyperverse Class with Hyper Rainbow Scythe. Far Higher with DT Durability: Multiverse Level normally (Had an HP value of 20 and a DF value of 200). Multiverse Level in Wolf Form (Had an HP value of 2,000 and a DF value of 5,000). At least Multiverse Level in Dragon Form (Had an HP`value of 20,000,000 and DF value of 500,000,000). Far Higher with DT (Took a multiversal sized drill point blank with a --_-- face); Can always survive any attack and remain at 1 HP regardless if it's an insta-kill or more with Lasting Dream; Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes her nearly impossible to kill by conventional means; Regeneration and Healing makes her difficult to kill | At least Multiverse Level+, likely far higher normally (Stated to possess several levels of infinites more power than before). Far Higher with DT; Can always survive any attack and remain at 1 HP regardless if it's an insta-kill or more with Lasting Dream; Ability to SAVE and LOAD makes her nearly impossible to kill by conventional means; Regeneration and Healing makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Her story mentions surviving extremely harsh enviroments without drinking or eating for a large number of days and could briefly fight with God Elmo, but somehow got tired after Alex's 2nd move) | DETERMINED Range: Unknown. Multiversal with DT | Unknown. High Hyperversal with Hyper Rainbow Scythe. Far Higher with DT Standard Equipment: Katana, A stick that can turn into armour, etc. | A red glowing stick that can turn into nearly anything, including the Hyper Rainbow Scythe which distorts every layer of existence by just having it equipped Intelligence: Extremely High (Seems to know about all the SOULs) | Far Higher (Upon completely breaking the 4th Wall and discovering she had her own JBW page, she learned many many many many things about "Power") Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to swim, when she heals people she loses some of her health, can't use her infinite DT properly | Still doesn't know how to swim Feats: Blew up a good chunk of the earth, as well as destroying the space-time within the solar system. (Tier: 6-A, Power/Ability: Space-Time Destruction) Her special ability has fires as hot as the sun (Tier: 8-B) Made lighting bolts go around Bread which is faster than light (Speed: FTL+) Managed to briefly FIGHT with God Elmo (Tier: 2-A) Managed to bring back Alex's human body with only his dust and his Real Knife when he turned into a Flowey (Power/Ability: Inner-Conceptual Manipulation) Managed to swing her Hyper Rainbow Scythe strong enough to instantly cut every single plane of existence at the same time (Tier: High 1-B, Speed: Immeasurable) Others Notable Victories: God Elmo (Pre-God Elmo) Notable Losses: Alex Dreemurr (Amino) (Pre and Post God Elmo) IAmTheBreadMan32 (Amino) (Pre-God Elmo) Inconclusive Matches: Category:WIP Category:Frisk Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:SOUL Users Category:DETERMINATION Category:Regeneration Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Wind Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Acausality Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Power Granting Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Erasure Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Supersonic Users Category:Faster than Light Characters Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ???